Broken and Confused
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Sequel to Makennah Jade McMahon. This is entirely from Makennah's point of view. She is now seventeen years old and is trying to recover from something horrible. However, her best friend and Mommy and Daddy are always there for her. Steph/HHH
1. It Wasn't Your Fault

**It Wasn't Your Fault...**

**July 17****th**** 2015**

I sat there, knowing I should be happy but I just couldn't be. It was my seventeenth birthday but I wasn't happy. Or excited, I just couldn't be. Not anymore. I was hurt, I felt betrayed by my best friend. Now, I was having a baby and I didn't even know the guy. I didn't deserve this.

"Makennah, I didn't know you were awake." Mom said. I nodded and sat up.

"I've got to get ready for school." I said.

"You want to go to school?" Mom asked. I nodded and sat up. I felt a sharp pain in my belly and looked down. Everything was fine.

"Baby, what's been up with you lately?" Mom asked.

"I... I can't tell you." I murmured.

"Why can't you tell me?" Mom said.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it." I said. Mom nodded and came over to kiss my head.

"Happy birthday," She whispered. I nodded and smiled.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He left last night, he came to say goodbye to you but you were asleep." Mom said. I nodded and sighed.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He went to New York. He should be back tomorrow." Mom said. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be down in a second." I said. She nodded and left my room.

I couldn't tell my parents I had been raped two months ago. Sure enough, they would have to find out but I wanted to just forget about it. It was all Natalie's fault and she didn't even have one hint of remorse. The guy was apparently her cousin or something; I hadn't even tried to learn the details. Only one friend knew about what had happened, and that was Jai. Jai Smith had been my friend since I was six years old, I trusted him with my life. I pulled a loose dress on and a cardigan over the top. I did my hair in a messy bun and finished with ballet flats on my feet. I used to get extremely dressed up for school, now I couldn't be bothered. I did my makeup and went downstairs.

"Hey Makennah, happy birthday," Aurora, my nearly nine-year-old sister said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks sweet pea." I said.

"Yeah, happy birthday Makennah," Murphy, my nearly seven-year-old sister said. I smiled and then I heard my little brother Hunter screaming out. I walked over to his nursery and smiled.

"Let me out!" He squealed. I lifted him up and hugged him. Hunter was turning three this September and he was a spitting image of Dad. The only thing he had gotten from Mom was his brown hair. He squirmed out of my arms and ran out of the room.

"Happy birthday Makennah," A warm voice said. I looked up and saw Jai.

"Hey," I said, sighing in relief. I crossed the room and hugged him. I felt his hands rest on my back and I breathed in his scent.

"How are you today?" He asked, pulling back. I shrugged and looked away.

"I had the nightmare again." I murmured. Jai nodded and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it softly and I looked into his eyes. Without thinking, I leant forward and kissed him. I finally pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"I don't mind Makennah; it's nothing to worry about. You've been stressed and worried and you are going to have a hell of a lot more stress and worry in your life, especially once you give birth." Jai murmured.

"I know; why did I let this happen?" I said.

"Mak, it wasn't your fault." Jai said.

"Yes it was you know it was!" I said. Jai pressed his lips against mine again and silenced me. When he pulled away, he grinned at me.

"Come on, we've got to go to school." He said. I nodded and we walked out of the nursery.

"Are you going to open your presents?" Mom asked.

"Can I do it this afternoon?" I asked. Mom nodded and I smiled.

"See you later," I said, leaving the house with Jai.

When we got to school, Jai put his warm hand in mine. I looked at him and grinned. He grinned back and I leant over to kiss him.

"I'm here for you Makennah, always." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh, so look who's all recovered now!" Natalie cried. I got out of the car and started walking away from her.

"What, you don't like me saying it. Geeze Makennah, being pregnant makes you a moody bitch!" Natalie yelled. Everyone froze and stared at me. I burst into tears and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go," Jai murmured. I nodded and we went to the Principal's office.

"I think we should take you back home and tell your Mom what happened. She will find out by tomorrow anyway and I think she will want to hear it from you." Jai said. I nodded and we left before we even saw the Principal.

"Mommy, where are you?" I called out when we got home. Mom came running out from the kitchen and stared at me confusedly.

"What are you doing home from school?" Mom asked. I bit my lip and Jai squeezed my hand.

"Makennah needs to tell you something. Of course, we would have preferred Paul here but now is the best time." Jai said. Mom nodded and we walked into the living room. We sat down and I took a deep breath.

"Mommy, first of all I love you and I hope you won't be ashamed, disappointed or disgusted in me." I said.

"Makennah, I am starting to get scared. Please tell me what is happening." Mom said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Makennah, tell her," Jai said soothingly. I nodded and looked at Mom.

"Mommy, two months ago, I was raped at Natalie's party and now I'm pregnant." I said. Mom looked at me shocked and then she pulled me into her arms. I cried into her neck and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Are you going to tell your Daddy?" Mom asked.

"I don't want to; I want you to do it." I said. Mom nodded and I turned to Jai.

"Thank you for being here," I murmured.

"I'll let you spend some time with your Mom okay? I'll come see you tomorrow." Jai said. I nodded and he leant over and kissed me. I smiled and watched him leave.

"How long have you two been going on?" Mom asked.

"Just this morning actually, he makes me feel so much better Mom." I said. Mom nodded and kissed my forehead.

"So... you're keeping the baby?" Mom asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"Okay, it's going to be tough for you," She said.

"I couldn't have an abortion, I can't kill my baby. This baby is half-me." I said. Mom nodded and pulled me into her arms again.

"I think I might call your Dad and let him know." Mom said. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Go upstairs and get some more asleep." Mom said. I nodded and went back upstairs. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"She's fine Paul." I heard Mom say.

"I can't believe she kept it from us. She went through it by herself." Dad said.

"That's what she wanted to do." Mom said.

"I know but... she shouldn't have had to." Dad said. I rolled over and looked at my parents.

"I did it because I thought I would be strong enough. I'm not. I need your support. In less than eight months, you guys are going to be grandparents. I know that you can't be too happy about that." I said.

"We don't care baby girl," Dad said. I stood up and walked over to them. They hugged me and I smiled happily.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" Mom asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I go back in three weeks for my twelve week ultrasound too. Mommy, do you want to come?" I asked. Mom nodded and Dad pouted.

"What, I don't get to come?" Dad asked. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Yes you can come too Daddy," I said. They both smiled and then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Uh, I don't want anyone else to know about what happened just yet." I said. Mom nodded and pressed her lips against my temple.

Now that Mom and Dad knew, things just had to get easier. They just had to. There was only one hard part. I had to tell Poppa Vince and Gamma Linda, they were totally going to freak. I just knew it. However, as long as I had Mom and Dad's support (and Jai's), I knew that they would try to be at least a tiny bit more rational. At least, that's what I was hoping for.


	2. The Ultrasound

**The Ultrasound**

**August 7th, 2015**

"Mom, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Baby girl, we're going to have to bring Hunter, the Nanny is sick." Mom said. I nodded and looked down at Hunter. He was smiling up at me cheekily and I grinned back.

"I'll stay at home with him if you want." Jai offered. I looked at Jai and he shrugged.

"I love the little tyke; he's like my little brother." He said. I walked over to him and gripped his hands.

"I know you want me there but I know that Steph and Paul really want to be there as well. I'll stay here all right?" Jai said. I nodded and he softly pressed his lips against my own.

"Good luck and I hope everything goes well." He said. I nodded again and walked out of the house with Mom and Dad.

"All right Miss Levesque, are there any hereditary problems that I should know about?" The Doctor asked. I looked at Mom and she smiled.

"No, there isn't. Except for outspokenness which can cause a problem some of the time." She said. I laughed and so did the Doctor.

"All right, we will take the ultrasound and then we will be able to determine what date you will be due and if everything is all right. Now, if you would like to lift your top up so I can pour the gel on." The Doctor said. I lifted my shirt up and looked at Mom. She smiled reassuringly and I smiled back.

"Are you nervous?" Dad asked.

"Uh huh, I didn't think I'd be doing this for at least another ten years." I said. He smiled sadly and I gripped his hand.

"I'm glad you guys are here though." I said. Dad nodded and kissed my hand.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said.

"Does the Daddy know about the baby?" The Doctor asked. I looked up and bit my lip. Jai's face ran through my mind and I looked at Mom.

"It's complicated," I murmured. The Doctor nodded and poured the gel onto my belly.

"All right, now it's time to find where this little baby is hiding." Doctor Johnson said.

"And there is your baby," He finally said. I looked at the screen and stared in awe as he pointed out my baby's facial features. I smiled and felt Dad's hand squeeze mine tighter.

"Mr and Mrs Levesque, is this your first grandchild?" Doctor Johnson asked.

"Yeah, it is. Is everything all right with the bub?" Dad asked.

"Yes, everything is just fine. Makennah, you are thirteen weeks pregnant and your approximate due date will be the twelfth of February next year." Doctor Johnson said. I nodded and smiled. He handed me a sonogram picture and I smiled.

"Mommy, that's my baby!" I said. Mom nodded and grinned. I lay there for another five minutes and then the Doctor cleaned me up and we left.

When we got home, I saw Jai and Hunter cuddled up on the sofa. I smiled and realised they were asleep.

"Isn't that sweet?" Mom cooed. I nodded and Dad smiled.

"He's a good guy," He said. I nodded and turned around to hug him.

"I love you Daddy, thank you for being so supportive." I said. Dad nodded and kissed my hair. I heard knocking on the front door and I pulled away.

"I'll get it," I murmured. He nodded and I walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Natalie standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I apologise for my comments today." She said. I nodded and saw a guy standing beside a guy in our driveway.

"Who's that?" I said, motioning to him. I looked him up and down. He looked strange... from his blonde cropped hair and eerie green eyes to what he was wearing. Natalie looked back and a smiled crossed her face.

"I told ya she wouldn't remember you James." Natalie said. I stared at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Today was your Doctor's appointment wasn't it?" She said. I stared at the guy and instantly, the rape came back to me. His rough hands, they were tearing my clothes apart.

"Natalie, why are you doing this to me?" I asked, gripping the door frame. Bright green eyes were laughing, jeering, taking joy in what was happening. A flash of blonde hair... I closed my eyes and felt my wet cheeks.

"No," I screamed, slapping Natalie. She looked at me shocked and tried to grab me but I was pulled back.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. Natalie ran off and the James boy drove her out. I turned to Dad and cried into his chest.

"Shh baby girl, it's all right." Dad said. I sniffed and pulled back.

"I need to go for a walk." I murmured. Dad nodded and I felt another hand on my back. I turned around and saw Jai standing there.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked. I nodded and we went out the front.

"Natalie brought the person who raped me to my house. She knew today was my ultrasound and she had to ruin it." I said.

"Hey, don't you worry about her or that dickhead." Jai said.

"Jai, you don't understand." I murmured.

"Yes, I do understand all right Makennah? Look, I'm doing this for you. I'm being supportive for you; it hurt the hell out of me as well!" Jai said. I bit my lip and he rubbed his face in frustration.

"I love you Makennah," He said. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I kissed him softly.

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I mean that with my whole heart. I love you, Makennah." He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too Jai," I murmured.

"I am going to be here for you and this baby. I think you should put me on the birth certificate because I promise you Makennah, I love you with my whole heart and I would never do anything to hurt you or this baby." Jai said.

"I'll consider it, I love you," I said, kissing him again.

"I love you too." He said, laughing at me. I grinned and gripped his hands.

"Now, promise me you will forget about Natalie and the other dickhead." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"I promise," I said.

When we got back to our house, Aurora and Murphy were playing in the front yard. I smiled at my little sisters and Aurora came up to me.

"Mommy said that you are having a baby." She said. I nodded and she smiled.

"Is Jai the Daddy?" She asked. I looked at Jai and he looked back at me.

"Yeah, Jai is the Daddy." I said.

"That's good, that's what Mommy told us too but we didn't believe her." Aurora said. I smiled and looked at Jai again.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said. We walked inside and I took him up to my room.

"So, it looks like you are going to be my baby's Daddy. You got a problem with that?" I asked, locking my door and moving over to him.

"Not at all," He replied, raising his eyebrows and smiling at me. I straddled his lap and pressed my lips against his. He pulled me close to him and I smiled happily.

"I don't think we should do this." Jai said.

"I think that we should, Jai, I love you." I said against his lips. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I love you too," He replied.

"Jai and Makennah, are you going to come down and eat dinner?" I heard Mom call out. I looked up at Jai and pressed my lips against his chest.

"Yeah Mom, we'll be right down!" I called out in reply. I sat up and pulled my dress back on.

"Thank you," I murmured, pulling him into a kiss.

"You're most certainly welcome." He said. I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were bright blue and unlike mine, were the one colour. I had blue-grey eyes, just like my Mom. I leant forward and kissed him.

"Come on, we should go," Jai said. I nodded and he pulled his clothes back on. We went downstairs and I cuddled up to Jai.

"Your food is almost cold." Mom laughed. I shrugged and ate it quickly.

"I think it's time for me to go," Jai said. I sighed and stood up to let him leave.

"I love you," Jai murmured, gently kissing me.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Most definitely," He said. I smiled and watched as he left. Then I went inside and helped Mom clean up after dinner.


	3. A Tough Decision

**A Tough Decision**

**November 20th, 2015**

"Hey Makennah, what are you doing here?" Jai asked, coming over to me.

"I'm uh... signing out of school." I said, looking down at my feet. Jai nodded and I heard a girl laughing. I turned around and saw Natalie with... James. I turned away and Jai looked at me.

"I'm trying not to smash him but he's bragging about it now." Jai said with his jaw clenched. I smiled and ran my hand down the side of his face.

"Just tell everyone he is a dickhead and you are the father." I said.

"I am," He replied. I grinned and kissed him.

"Are you coming over this afternoon?" I asked.

"Actually, you want to come out for dinner with me?" He asked. A small blush crept across his cheeks and I knew he was nervous. We hadn't actually gone on an official date at all.

"Hmm how about we go and see a movie instead?" I said. Jai looked up at me and I held his hand.

"Sure thing, can you at least spend today here?" He asked. I smiled and looked around.

"I am staying here." I said. Jai grinned and the bell rang. He softly squeezed my hand and I pulled away from him.

"We've got to go to class." I said. He nodded and followed me down to Math.

"Children, your teacher is away so you can sit in the classroom and do your work." Mr Thomas said. We all nodded and he left the room.

"Hey, have I told you I love you?" Jai whispered in my ear. I smiled and let him slide his arms around my waist.

"I'm pretty sure you've said that to me before," I murmured. Jai chuckled and I felt his hot breath against my ear. He finally pulled away and went to sit on the ground. I walked over and sat in front of him.

"School is going to be horrible without you." He murmured. I ran my hand down his arm and sighed.

"Come here," I murmured. He leant over and I kissed him.

"You're still going to see me every afternoon." I said.

"Yeah but I won't be able to do this often." He said, leaning forward and kissing me again. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Jai asked. I smiled and looked up at him. I was resting up against him now and his hands were running over my bump.

"I'm not telling you." I said.

"Aw come on, I'm the Daddy!" He said. I shook my head and laughed.

"Baby, please?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss on my cheek, letting his lips linger there.

"Why are you so desperate to know?" I asked.

"I was just curious," Jai said.

"Well, for a girl I was thinking Brea Jane and for a boy I was thinking Ethan Paul." I said. Jai grinned and leant down to kiss my cheek again.

"Thank you for sharing with me." Jai said. I nodded and sat back, resting my head on his chest.

Near the end of the lesson, my cell phone went off and I turned to get it. It was a message from a number I didn't know.

_**So, how does your boyfriend like the fact that you're pregnant? Let him know that he's missing out. You were great. Oh and tell him to watch his pretty little face.**_

I turned pale and I stood up quickly. Jai stood up as well and I pulled him close to me. Our lips were almost touching and I stared into his eyes.

"You need to be careful, don't go anywhere alone all right? Please," I murmured. Jai frowned and took my phone. He stared at the message and I gulped. He took off out the room and I looked at Brady, his best friend.

"Go after him Brady; he's going to get hurt." I said. Brady took off as well and I stood there scared as anything. I picked his jacket up and slipped it on. Just the smell of Jai relaxed me. Then I grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I heard Brady yell. I panicked and ran to where I could hear voices. I saw James on top of Jai and my heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. Not to my boyfriend, how many ways did this guy have to hurt me? I screamed and both Jai and James turned to look at me.

"NO!" Jai roared, just before a fist connected with the side of his head. James got off of him and sprinted over to me. I started running; I wanted to get away from him. James jumped on me, I couldn't defend myself; there was no time for it. I saw a silver blade and I tried to shield my belly, my baby. Suddenly, my entire world went black.

_**A bright light made me open my eyes and I gasped. Where was I? What had happened?**_

"_**Hi Mommy," A small voice said. I looked down and saw a little girl.**_

"_**What did you call me?" I asked.**_

"_**Mommy," The little girl repeated. I smiled and looked around.**_

"_**Where are we?" I asked.**_

"_**Heaven," The little girl replied simply.**_

"_**Where is Jai?" I asked.**_

"_**Do you mean Daddy?" She said. I nodded my head and she smiled.**_

"_**Daddy isn't here yet," She replied. I looked around and it started to dawn on me.**_

"_**We can't have left Daddy, he needs us." I said.**_

"_**It's up to you," The little girl said, shrugging her shoulders. **_

"_**We need to be with Daddy little one," I said.**_

"_**If that is what you want." She replied. I nodded and she stood up, holding her hand out to me.**_

"_**Come on," She said. I stood up and held her hand.**_

I took a deep breath and sat up. I had a tube down my throat and I started to panic. What was going on? Was I alive, or dead? I felt pain in my arms and realised there were needles everywhere in my arms. I was alive, and I was in constant pain. More pain than I could ever cope with.

"Nurse," Jai yelled. I struggled to get out of my restraints and I saw Doctors and Nurses come into the room.

"Everything is okay Makennah, just relax." A Doctor said. I looked up at him, and I finally understood what he said. With that, I fainted.

"Jai, everything is okay, you heard the doctor." I heard Dad say.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Jai asked.

"She's probably in shock, she will wake up soon." Dad said reassuringly.

"I don't want to make the decision." Jai said.

"There is no decision to be made." Dad replied.

"Yes there is and it is a tough decision. I need her to do it; I don't want her to hate me if I make the wrong one." Jai said.

"I'm her mother, I'll do it. Doctor Johnson?" Mom said. I heard footsteps and someone take a huge breath.

"I've decided that we need to do this. If this helps her survive, go through with it; get the baby out of her." Mom said.

"Stephanie, what if she doesn't want that?" Jai said.

"I understand that you are worried Jai but there is more risk to both Makennah and the baby if we keep the baby inside of her. Doctor Johnson, as Makennah is under eighteen and I am her legal guardian, I am begging you to go through with the operation." Mom said.

"Okay Mrs Levesque," Doctor Johnson said. He came over to my bedside and I felt a needle go into my arm. I was instantly blacked out again and I was scared. I was scared for myself but I was also scared for my baby. I wanted this baby so much now, I couldn't just lose the little one.


	4. My Precious Little Angel

**My Precious Little Angel**

**November 21st, 2015**

When I slowly woke up again, I kept my eyes shut tightly. I could hear movement in my room and a couple of whispers.

"Did she have a name chosen out for the baby?" Dad said.

"Yeah she did but I don't know if she was definite on it. I think we should just let her wake up and see the baby, that way she can decide on a name." Jai said. I opened my eyes and looked over at Mom. She was holding my hand and I squeezed it. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"Mommy, is my baby okay?" I whispered.

"Well... everything is fine for the time being. You have a beautiful little girl." Mom said. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"I want to see her," I murmured drowsily.

"You can see her when you wake up again, you're still tired." Mom said. I nodded and went back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt more awake. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. Dad was sitting in the chair next to my bed and I looked at the time. It looked as though he was on night duty with me. I looked down at the needles in my arms and wondered what had happened to me. Then it came back to me, James had stabbed me. I noticed a bandage on my arm and felt something heavy on my thigh. I lifted up my nightie and saw another bandage. I knew I had gone through the c-section but when I lifted my nightie up further, I noticed two more bandages on my stomach as well as the one that covered my c-section cut.

"Daddy," I moaned. Dad opened his eyes and stood up.

"Hey baby girl!" Dad said. I smiled and he came to sit on the side of the bed.

"How is my daughter doing?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"I know you can't get out and see her yet so I gave the doctor my phone and told him to take photos of her. She's so tiny, yet so beautiful baby girl." Dad said. he pulled out his phone and passed it to me. I went into the photo gallery and smiled when I saw my daughter for the first time. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Have you seen her yet?" I asked. Dad shook his head and grinned.

"Only your Mom has seen her. Jai wanted to but he also wants to wait and see her with you for the first time. That's what I want to do as well." Dad said.

"She's so pretty." I whispered, going to the next picture.

"Your Mom said that she was so tiny, but she is a spitting image of you. She's even got your beautiful auburn hair." Dad said. I smiled and sniffed.

"I've chosen her name; do you want to hear it?" I asked. Dad nodded and I smiled.

"I'd like to call her Ava Summer Smith." I said.

"Baby, you're still young and I know that you love Jai but you need to seriously think about this. Ava isn't Jai's baby. I know he is going to be a Dad to her but you're still young. I think that you should just leave the father's name blank on the birth certificate and Ava's last name should be Levesque. I'm not doing this because I dislike Jai, you know I like him. It's just... I think it would be the best way." Dad said. I sat there and thought about it. Dad was right. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Jai isn't going to like this." I said.

"I know," Dad said. I looked up at him and smiled half heartedly.

"But you are right. Ava Summer Levesque..." I said, running my hand down the side of his phone. He grinned and nodded.

"Good morning!" Mom said when she walked in the next morning. I smiled and she kissed my forehead.

"Hey, some of your needles are gone!" She exclaimed.

"Some? All of them are gone now." I said. She nodded and I slipped off the bed.

"I was waiting for you and Dad... is he coming back? He was gone when I woke up." I said.

"Yeah he will be coming back." Mom said.

"Good, because I want both of you there when I see Ava for the first time," I said. Mom smiled and looked at me.

"You named her Ava?" She asked.

"Yeah, her name is Ava Summer Levesque," I said.

"Levesque?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Jai standing there, looking devastated.

"Yeah, Levesque," I said, looking at him.

"Stephanie, can I have a moment alone with Makennah?" Jai asked. Mom nodded and she left the room.

"So uh... what's changed?" Jai asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Why isn't her last name Smith, I thought that is what you were going to do." Jai said.

"Well, Daddy brought up a good point," I said, looking down at my hands.

"That's bullshit; I want you to understand that I care for you and this baby Makennah!" He said angrily.

"I know you do Jai but it's complicated, we're only seventeen years old!" I said.

"Well you know what? I've changed my mind too. I don't want to be in your life anymore." Jai said. I stared at him shocked and then I shook my head.

"No Jai, please, I love you!" I said. Jai turned around and looked at me; I could basically see the disgust in his eyes.

"I don't love you anymore Makennah." He said. I watched him as he left the room and I realised I didn't need him. I had Ava and my family. Mom came back in and I smiled at her sadly.

"Can we go see Ava?" I asked. She nodded and sighed.

"What about waiting for Daddy?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"It'll be okay," I said. She nodded and we left the room.

"I'm sorry about what Jai did, that was uncalled for." Mom said. I nodded and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter though, I have my family and now the only thing I am going to worry about is Ava." I said. Mom nodded and I heard Dad's voice behind us. I turned around and smiled.

"Were you going to cheat me out of seeing Ava for the first time?" Dad asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled happily.

"Ah, Miss Levesque how are you feeling today? Doctor Johnson asked as we arrived at the intensive care unit that Ava was in.

"I'm feeling great, is it possible for me to see my daughter?" I asked. Doctor Johnson smiled and nodded his head.

"I think we can make that happen." He said. I smiled happily and he motioned for me to follow him.

"Can Mom and Dad come with me?" I asked. He nodded again and we moved forward.

Seeing the five tiny babies in there broke my heart. I wondered which one was mine. Doctor Johnson moved over to the second tiniest one and I gasped. This was Ava. I rushed over and stared at my little girl.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"It's as good as it can be." He said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"That's my teddy bear from home." I said.

"Yes, your Mom brought it in. She thought that if your baby girl had something that smelt like you, that attachment would still grow." The Doctor said. I nodded again and sighed.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. He bit his lip and looked at the chart.

"It's okay; I don't have to hold her." I replied. He nodded and placed his hand on my back.

"I'll give you some alone time with her." He replied. I nodded and he walked out of the room. Mom and Dad followed leaving me to have a bit of time alone with Ava. The first bit of time I could spend with my precious little angel.


	5. I Want Her Home

**I Want Her Home**

**December 24th, 2015**

"Makennah, am I taking you to the hospital today?" Mom asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course I have to tell Ava all about her new room that I'm setting up and how much she will love it." I said. Mom smiled and rubbed my arm.

"Tell her Nanny misses her so much but I will come see her this afternoon." Mom said. I nodded and went downstairs and got in the car with her.

"Why are you going to work anyway?" I asked.

"Dad might be old but he's ruthless. Maybe I'll get him and Mom to come see Ava this afternoon as well." Mom said.

"I'd like that, so would Ava." I said. Mom smiled and pulled up out the front of the hospital. I got out and Mom waved goodbye as she drove off.

Ava had been born just over a month ago and she was doing really well. I hadn't been able to hold her yet and that was extremely hard but I knew she was still fighting for her life. She was still in her incubator crib, getting oxygen and other stuff to strengthen her organs. However she had also been growing. Her hair was getting longer and she was looking a bit bigger. It was hard to imagine that Ava should still be inside of me. I made it to the intensive care unit and walked in. She was still growing but she was incredibly tiny.

"Good morning Makennah," Adrian said. Adrian was one of the male nurses that was helping look after Ava. He was friendly and I saw him nearly every day.

"Good morning Adrian, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm wonderful, how are you?" He replied.

"I'm all right. I'll be better once Ava is allowed home. I want her home." I said. Adrian smiled and nodded his head.

"So, you weren't here yesterday," Adrian said.

"Nah, I had to mind Hunter while Mom and Dad went and got presents." I said. Adrian nodded and flashed a smile at me.

"Ava sure missed you. She was crying all day." Adrian said. I moved over to Ava's crib and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby girl, you have no idea how much Mommy wanted to be here but I just couldn't get away. Nanny told me to tell you she misses you and she's going to come see you this afternoon. She's also going to bring Poppa Vince and Gamma Linda and I think Poppy might come too!" I said.

"Makennah, I want you to meet someone special." Adrian murmured. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Who do you want me to meet?" I asked. Adrian smiled and opened the door.

"Daddy," A little voice squealed. Adrian bent down and I bit my lip. When he came back in, he was holding a little girl in his arms.

"Who is this little lady?" I asked.

"This is my daughter Holly." Adrian said. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Holly is nearly two. Yet she thinks she is older." He said. I laughed and looked at her.

"Holly was a premature baby just like Ava. I was here for the first four months of her life and I know what you're going through." Adrian said.

"What about her Mommy?" I asked.

"She died," Adrian said, looking away. I nodded and then I heard a soft whimper. I looked down into the crib and smiled at my little girl.

"Daddy, bub-bub," Holly said.

"Good girl Holly," Adrian said. He came over to us and I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"She's going to be just fine." Adrian said, reassuringly. I nodded and smiled happily. He opened one of the little windows on the side of the crib and smiled.

"You can touch your baby girl if you want." Adrian said. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you," I murmured. He nodded and patted my back softly.

"I will give you some time alone with her." Adrian said. I nodded again and he left the room with Holly.

Being able to touch Ava for the first time was... incredible. I ran my finger down her little arm and her skin was so soft and smooth. I got down to her fingers and her tiny little hand stretched out. I smiled and she grasped on to the end of my finger.

"You're so beautiful Ava." I murmured. I heard a slight whimper and smiled. She released my finger and I moved it up to gently stroke her cheek. Finally, I moved my hand from the crib and shut the window. I went over to a chair and sat down, tears running down my face.

"Hey, are you all right?" Adrian asked, coming back in.

"Not exactly," I said. He sat down next to me and I moved into his arms.

"I know how difficult it is." He said.

"I just want her at home. I just want to be able to hug her and hold her and kiss her." I said. Adrian nodded and rubbed my back.

"Soon enough, she will be back at home and you will be able to hold her, hug her and kiss her whenever you want." Adrian said. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Thank you," I murmured. He nodded and smiled.

"Anytime," He replied. I smiled and stood up.

"Do you want to come to lunch with Holly and myself?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'd like that very much so," I said. He smiled and grinned.

"Let's get out of here then," He said. I nodded and followed him out of the room.

While we were sitting at lunch, I realised how much Adrian and I had in common. He was such a nice guy and he was pretty cute.

"Adrian, do you mind me asking how old you are?" I asked.

"I'm twenty-two." He said.

"Ah okay," I replied. His eyes twinkled with amusement and I frowned.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Your reaction, you were disappointed. Is twenty-two too old for you?" He asked me. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Sorry, I was only joking," He said. I looked up and smiled.

"That's okay," I said. He leant over the table and grabbed my hand. The warmth of his skin shot through my own and I shivered in pleasure.

"I think we should take you back to the hospital now." He said. I nodded and then he stood up.

"Holly!" He called out. Holly came over to me and held her arms out. I picked her up and smiled. She leant over and kissed my cheek. I giggled and we went out to the car. We got in and drove back to the hospital.

"My shift ends in an hour." Adrian said.

"Aw, that sucks, I'll be alone for three hours until my family gets here." I said. Adrian grinned and laughed.

"You won't be alone, you'll have Ava." Adrian said.

"Thank you for letting me touch her today, it means so much to me." I said.

"That is the third time you've thanked me." Adrian said as we pulled up at the hospital. I laughed and shrugged.

"How else am I going to show my gratitude?" I asked. Adrian came around to my side of the car and helped me out. I looked up at him and licked my lips nervously. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine softly. I smiled and pulled away.

"I'm uh... going to get back to Ava." I said. He nodded and I walked into the hospital happily.

"Hey, I'm going now," Adrian said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I hope you have a great Christmas tomorrow." He said.

"I hope you do too, give Holly a big kiss for me and I hope she enjoys her day." I said. Adrian nodded and smiled. He looked around and I quickly checked him out. Damn, I wanted this guy so much.

"This is your Christmas present," I murmured, leaning forward and gently pressing my lips against his. I pulled back and he grinned.

"Will you be visiting Ava tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Ava can't spend tomorrow alone. It's her first Christmas." I said. He nodded and pulled me in to a hug.

"I might drop by," He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Have fun here the rest of this afternoon." He said. I shrugged and giggled.

"I'll try. See you later Adrian." I said. He nodded and left the room.

Late that afternoon, I heard knocking on the door of the intensive care unit. I turned around and saw Mom, Dad, Poppa and Gamma. I smiled and nodded my head and then turned around to Ava.

"Nanny and Poppy are here along with Gamma Linda and Poppa Vince." I said to her.

"Adrian told me that you got to touch her today," Sarah, the night-nurse said. I nodded and sighed.

"She's so beautiful." I said.

"Yes, she is extremely beautiful. You are very lucky to have a daughter like her." Sarah said. I nodded and she opened one of the windows again.

"Merry Christmas Makennah," She said I smiled and nodded my thanks. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Mom.

"How is she today?" Mom asked. I nodded and smiled.

"She's perfect." I replied. I put my hand through the window and gently touched her. Ava reacted to my touch and her arm moved upwards. I smiled and saw Gamma and Poppa stand on the other side of the glass. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Makennah, we have to go home now." Mom finally said. I yawned and nodded, watching my little girl sleep peacefully. I turned around and walked over to Dad. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"Come on baby girl," He murmured. I nodded and we left the hospital. When we got home, I went and lay on the ground in Ava's nursery. I couldn't wait until she would be able to come home and sleep in here. Doctor Johnson told me five more weeks and I was so excited. My little girl would be nearly four months old and I smiled as I thought about my tiny girl. She would be four months old and only the size of a newborn. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep, knowing that soon enough, Ava would be sleeping in here, not me.


	6. Ava's First Christmas

**Ava's First Christmas**

**25th December, 2015**

I woke up early and decided to slip out of the house before anyone else was up. I didn't feel up to celebrating Christmas without Ava. When I made it to the hospital, I saw Adrian in the room with Holly playing on the ground. I walked in the room and bent down in front of Holly.

"Hey Holly," I said.

"Hi!" She said, waving at me. I grinned and kissed the top of her head. I lifted her up and walked over to my daughter's incubator crib, where Adrian was doing something.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Hang on a second would you?" He said, looking at me with a smirk on his face. I nodded and he left the room.

"What is your Daddy up to huh?" I asked Holly. She just stared at me and I smiled.

"Why is Daddy making you come here on Christmas Day?" I asked. The door opened and Doctor Johnson came in followed by Adrian. They both smiled at me and I frowned.

"Makennah, how would you like to hold your own daughter today?" Doctor Johnson asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked. They both nodded and I felt my eyes watering.

"Thank you," I said. Adrian smiled and they both blocked my view from the incubator crib.

"I'm going to go and buy this little lady something to eat!" I said. Adrian nodded and turned around.

"When you get back, you will be able to hold Ava." Adrian said. I nodded and left the room. I went down to the hospital kiosk and bought toast and warm chocolate milk for Holly.

I was filled with excitement when I went back into the intensive care unit. I gently put Holly on the ground and Adrian turned around to smile at me.

"Where's Doctor Johnson?" I asked.

"He had to go do his rounds. We did some tests and all she needs is the oxygen to strengthen her lungs. Would you like to get her dressed?" Adrian asked. I nodded and he passed me a small present bag. I opened it and saw a soft pink baby jumpsuit. I smiled and held it up.

"Will it fit her?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. As he lifted the top of the crib off, I saw that she had the tubes up her nose and everything else was gone. She looked so tiny and I was finally able to get a better view of her. I started shaking and bit my lip.

"I'm scared," I said to Adrian.

"That's okay Makennah; it is a very scary thing to do, especially when they are extremely tiny." Adrian said. I nodded my head and he chuckled. I felt his hand on my waist and I pressed my lips together.

"Can you help me?" I asked. He nodded his head and kissed my temple.

"All you have to do is dress her. You just have to be more careful with her than with any other baby." He said. I nodded and put her small feet into the suit.

"Okay, do you want to pick her up and I'll put her arms through or do you want me to pick her up?" Adrian said.

"You can pick her up. If I pick her up, she will never get dressed." I said. He nodded and smiled. I watched as he picked my daughter up. I gently slipped her arms in the sleeves and he put her back down. I buttoned up the suit and smiled.

"Now you can hold her." Adrian said. I lifted her up and held her close to me.

"Hello Ava, I'm your Mommy!" I said, smiling happily. Her little face scrunched up and she scrunched her hand into a fist. I smiled and lifted her up to kiss her face. Adrian gently nudged me and he pointed to a blanket.

"We should wrap her up while she is out, she could get cold." He said. I nodded and set her down in the blanket. He showed me how to wrap her up and then I picked her up again.

"This has been the best Christmas present I have ever received." I said. Adrian smiled and then I heard Holly crying.

"I'll be right back." Adrian said. I nodded and he left the room with Holly. I was in the room alone for about ten more minutes and then he came back.

"Sorry, she's a bit upset and restless." He said. He was nursing her and I smiled.

"She's asleep now, she shouldn't bother you." Adrian said. I shrugged and put Ava back in the crib.

"Adrian, I think I really like you." I said. Adrian smiled and came over to me.

"You think?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled.

"I'm only seventeen years old. I don't know," I said.

"Well... I really like you too but I think that it might be a bit difficult with Holly and Ava and all." He said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Although, I'd really like to take you out to a movie," He said. I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"That would be great." I said. He smiled and then another nurse came in.

"Miss Levesque, you have a phone call." She said. I nodded and looked up at Adrian.

"Let me guess... you didn't tell your family you were coming here?" He said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I didn't want to celebrate Christmas at home. I know that sounds bad but I wanted to spend Christmas with Ava." I said. Adrian nodded and bent down to softly kiss my cheek.

"Go talk to your family?" He said. I nodded and left the intensive care unit.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey baby girl, why did you skip out on us this morning?" Dad said.

"I came to see my daughter." I said.

"I understand but I thought you would at least spend a bit of time here this morning." Dad said.

"Daddy, my baby is stuck in the hospital and I can't do anything about that. I want to spend today with her." I said. I heard Dad sigh and I imagined him running his hand through his hair.

"All right baby girl, when will you be coming back home?" He asked.

"Uh, I think I'll come back just after lunch." I said.

"Okay, give Ava Christmas kisses for me." Dad said.

"I got to hold her this morning." I said.

"Are you serious?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, so next time you come you will be able to hold her and give her hugs and kisses." I said.

"All right, I'll see you this afternoon." Dad said.

"Okay, Merry Christmas Daddy," I said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," He replied. I put the phone down and walked into the intensive care unit.

"Are you spending all day here Makennah?" Adrian asked.

"I'm going home after lunch, what about you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm actually not on today. I came to see you so I guess I'm leaving after lunch as well." He said. I smiled and felt his hand bump into mine. I grabbed his fingers with mine and smiled.

"You know, I've only just turned twenty-two." Adrian said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I told you I would go on a date with you okay?" I said. He nodded and grinned. I smiled and turned back to my daughter. She had managed to escape from the blanket and I smiled.

"What are you doing Ava?" I said, lightly picking her up again. I pressed my lips against her forehead and smiled.

"I love you so much baby girl." I said.

"Hey, I got her a headband as well if you want to put that on her." Adrian said. I nodded and he got it out of the bag.

"You know, once you get her home, everything will be so much easier. You will become so much happier as well." Adrian said.

"There is one downside," I said.

"What's that?" Adrian asked.

"I won't be around you as much," I said. He chuckled and gently squeezed my fingers.

"I'm going to make sure we don't lose contact." He said. I nodded and he pulled me closer to him. I breathed in his smell and then I heard knocking. I turned around and saw that the nurse was back.

"Miss Levesque, there is a boy named Jai Smith here to see you." She said. I nodded and put Ava down.

"Watch her for me." I said. Adrian nodded and I left the room.

"Jai, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to apologise." Jai said. I bit my lip and turned away.

"You hurt me Jai. I have been friends with you for eleven years. I wanted you to be part of my family for life." I said.

"I still want to be part of your family." Jai said. I stared at him and shook my head.

"No, I don't want you to be." I said. Jai shoved past me and went into the intensive care unit. I was scared; I didn't want him to see my daughter. I followed after him and grabbed his arm.

"Jai, understand something okay? I don't want you in my life; I don't want you in Ava's life. You made that choice over something so stupid. Now leave." I said. I saw Adrian look at me curiously and Jai glared at me. He rolled his eyes and moved over to the door.

"You're not going to get anyone else, you're damaged goods." He said, walking out. My heart broke at those words and I started crying. Adrian came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry about what he said, you're beautiful," He murmured. I nodded and heard Holly murmur. We pulled apart and she rubbed her eyes.

"Go get her something to eat; I'm going to spend time with my own daughter." I said. Adrian nodded and left the room.


	7. Choices

**Choices**

**January 8th, 2016**

"Makennah, I have to talk to you about something," Mom said.

"What's up Mom?" I asked.

"Jai called me last night and he is extremely upset. Don't you think you should forgive him?" Mom said.

"Mom, I don't want to go into this. Jai hurt me; he knew what he was doing." I said, running a brush through my hair.

"Baby, he was just upset okay? He wanted Ava to take his last name." Mom said. I turned around to face her and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, he came to see me on Christmas Day. When I said I wasn't going to get back with him you know what he told me? He said that I was damaged goods and no-one would want me. But you know what? I don't want to be with him anymore. Besides, I like somebody else." I said. Mom stared at me shocked. I stood up and smiled at her.

"Please don't bring him up again," I said. Mom nodded her head but grabbed me.

"Baby girl, who else do you like?" She asked.

"Uh, Adrian, the nurse that's helping look after Ava," I said. Mom sighed and bit her lip.

"I'm coming with you today," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am meeting Adrian." She said. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

When we arrived at the hospital, I went straight up to the intensive care unit and walked in. Mom tried to keep up with me but she couldn't. Adrian was in there and he smiled when I came in.

"My Mom wants to meet you," I said. He shrugged and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"I think that's a great idea. After all, I would end up meeting her." He said.

"Yeah but I don't want her to scare you off." I said. He smiled one of his killer smiles and I blushed.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad." Adrian said. I bit my lip and went over to Ava's crib.

"Hello baby girl!" I said, leaning over and kissing my daughters face. Her little face scrunched up and she started whimpering.

"Her lungs are getting stronger. Soon enough she'll be screaming loud and you'll be the proudest Mommy in the world." Adrian said.

"Is that how you felt?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly feel like the proudest Mommy in the world but I kinda felt more like the proudest Daddy," Adrian said. I laughed and looked over at him, just as Mom came in the room. I looked back down at Ava and smiled at her.

"How is my precious little princess?" I cooed. I looked up at Adrian and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. He shrugged and I smiled.

"Fine, I'll just change her. I brought her a cute little dress and I want her to wear it." I said.

"Makennah," Mom said. I looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. Adrian rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Mrs Levesque, hi, my name is Adrian." He said. Mom looked at him and I turned my attention back to Ava.

"I'm going to get lunch, are you going to come?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I said. Mom nodded and left the room.

"She doesn't like me," Adrian said. I walked over to him and rubbed his arm.

"I'll talk to her okay?" I said. Adrian nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and pulled away from him. I walked out of the room and saw Mom waiting for me near the elevator. I walked over to her and I smiled.

"So... what do you think?" I asked.

"He's too old for you. You have two choices. One, you let him go now or two... I tell your father, Uncle Mark, Uncle Shane and Poppa and they will never let you see him again." Mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is too old for you and I forbid you from seeing him." Mom said. I gulped and looked at her.

"He's too old for me? Mom, we're not even boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"Choose." Mom said.

"I... I can't." I said. Mom glared at me and we didn't talk through lunch.

Just before we went back in to see Ava, Mom pulled me aside.

"If you choose him, you choose to have your family out of your life." Mom said.

"You can't do that to me!" I said.

"I just did." Mom said. I bit my lip and felt the tears in my eyes.

"Well, of course I choose you." I said. Mom smiled slightly and I pressed my lips together as I walked into the room.

"I missed you," Adrian said as soon as I walked in. I ignored him and walked over to Ava. I lifted her up and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"I love you my little cupcake." I said

"Makennah, is everything all right?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I don't think we should be so close anymore." I said. He came closer to me and I pushed him away.

"Adrian, please." I said.

"Can I call you tonight," He whispered. I nodded and looked down at Ava. He walked out of the room and Mom came over to me.

"Things will get easier." She said, gently running her hand through Ava's brown hair. I nodded my head and kissed Ava's forehead again.

"Let's just get out of here." I said. Mom nodded and I put Ava down. Then I left the room with her.

When my phone rang that night, I went out the back so Mom couldn't hear me.

"Baby, I don't want to lose you," Adrian said.

"Since when do you call me baby?" I asked.

"Since now, Makennah, you don't realise how much I care for you." Adrian said.

"How are you going to show me how much you care for me?" I asked. I heard rustling and turned to see his face smiling in the darkness. I smiled back and turned around. No-one was watching so I slipped into the darkness with him.

"Hey," I murmured, straightening up the collar on his shirt. I felt his hands on my waist and he squeezed me softly. I smiled and moved closer so his lips were nearly touching mine.

"Why is your Mom doing this to us?" Adrian asked.

"She's doing it because she thinks that it will be best for both Ava and me. I understand where she is coming from, because I love Ava with all of my heart. I also know that I can't live without you." I said. Adrian nodded and gripped the back of my shirt. He leant forward and kissed me and I smiled, clinging to him. I finally pulled away and smiled at him.

"We need to hook up more often." He said. I laughed and softly kissed him again. When I pulled back his soft green eyes were staring straight back into mine.

"I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Sure babe, now I think you should go." I murmured. He nodded and I watched as he left. I regained my composure before going inside and going up to bed.

My cell phone ringing woke me up the next morning.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Are you coming to the hospital today?" Adrian asked.

"I can't make it today; I have told my friend Emily that I am going to spend some time with her. I might try to get there this afternoon babe." I said.

"Okay, Ava's just restless. I guess she isn't used to not having her Mommy here by now." Adrian said.

"Aw, well can you give a big hug and kiss and tell her that I love her?" I said.

"Sure thing Makennah, as long as when I see you, I get a big kiss." Adrian said.

"Adrian, it is too early for me to flirt. I will see you soon." I said. Adrian chuckled and I shut my cell. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

When I got downstairs, I saw Uncle Mark sitting with Dad, Uncle Shane, Poppa and Grandpa Paul. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Makennah, we need to have a talk to you." Dad announced.

"I don't want to talk to you; I am going out with Emily." I announced.

"And then you are going to the hospital right?" He asked. I nodded my head and I turned to face them.

"I know you are all here to talk to me about Adrian and I can't help the way I feel about him. Then again, I'm not going to lose my family over a guy so I can live with that." I said. I smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure about that choice baby girl?" Dad asked.

"Dad, Mom gave me two choices and I chose all right? It was hard, but I chose. Please don't make me change my mind." I said. Dad sighed but nodded his head. All of them came into the kitchen and watched me as I ate breakfast in silence, just thinking about everything.


	8. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**

**February 5th, 2016**

"Mom, are you going to come to the hospital with me today or can I go alone?" I asked. Mom had been coming with me every single time now, just so I couldn't be alone with Adrian.

"No, I'm not coming today. I have to do parent-teacher interviews for Aurora and Murphy." She said. I nodded and pulled on my hoodie. Mom handed me a beanie and scarf and I put them on as well.

"Be careful out there sweetheart, it is still cold." Mom said. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I think that they may be taking Ava from the intensive care unit today. Can you believe that she will be home in a week?" I asked. Mom smiled and hugged me tightly.

"It will be great when she is home, she will be so happy being able to spend all day and all night with you." Mom said. I nodded and pulled back.

"I'll see you this afternoon. I love you Mom." I said. She nodded and I went down the street. I stood at the bus stop and then someone came up and stood next to me.

"Hey Makennah," A voice said. I turned to look at them and realised that it was Alexander, my friend since first grade. I smiled and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought that it's been a while since I've hung out with you and when I called, your Mom said that you were going to see Ava and I haven't seen Ava yet." Alex said. I smiled and laughed.

"Fair enough, let's go see Ava then." I said.

When we got to the hospital, I took my hoodie off and Alex whistled.

"Damn girl!" He said. I turned to face him and I grinned.

"Alex, you act like you've never seen me in a pair of jeans and a top." I said.

"I'm just saying, you've got ya body back." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and we went up to the maternity unit.

"Hey, I got told that my daughter would be moved from the intensive care unit today, do you know if that has happened? Her name is Ava Summer Levesque," I said.

"Holly-Bear, what are you doing here?" I heard Alex say. I turned around and saw Holly sitting on a seat by herself.

"Ah yes, Adrian and Doctor Johnson are in the process of getting her settled. While you're here, can you speak to Adrian? He's miserable. He misses you so much." The Nurse said. I bit my lip and nodded. Alex came down to us with Holly in his arms and I smiled.

"How do you know Holly?" I asked him, gently kissing her cheek.

"Holly is my niece. Didn't you know Adrian was my brother?" Alex smiled. I shook my head and he laughed.

"I knew straight away that you were the girl he liked, as soon as he mentioned your name. I actually had a motive of coming here today." Alex said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You'll find out." He replied, sitting down with Holly in his arms.

"Alex, tell me why you came here!" I pleaded.

"Adrian is heartbroken that you don't talk to him anymore. He cares for you so much and I think it hurts him more because he is helping Ava and according to him, she is a spitting image of you. I know you must be miserable too." Alex said. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"What am I supposed to do though Alex? My family has made me choose between him and them. I can't lose my family." I said.

"Look, I know how difficult your parents can be but I also know that they listen to reason. You organise a family dinner and you tell them that it will be my family showing up. Don't tell them that you know Adrian is part of our family because that will just freak them out. Just say that you have missed spending time with my family and that you want to have a dinner with them. Invite anyone that you know has a problem with you and Adrian." Alex said. I nodded and then Holly held her arms out. Alex passed her to me and she hugged me tightly.

"Here baby girl, put my jumper on, you are freezing," I said, pulling my hoodie over her. It was way too big on her so I picked her back up. I rubbed her back and Alex smiled. I smiled back and the nurse came.

"You can go in and see Ava now." She said. I nodded and stood up.

"Come on Alex, you can come see my daughter too." I said. Alex stood up and followed me into the nursery.

"Look Holly, there is Daddy!" I said, pointing over to him. Adrian turned around and smiled when he saw me holding his daughter. Then he saw Alex standing next to me and he frowned.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Adrian said. Doctor Johnson smiled at me and left the room and I looked at Alex.

"I thought I might introduce you to my new girlfriend," Alex said. I hit him and frowned.

"Don't be mean to your brother." I said. He laughed and I put Holly in his arms. I walked over to my daughter's crib and saw Adrian making his way to the door.

"Adrian, come back here!" I said. He came back over to the cot and I looked up at him.

"Is everything okay with Ava?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine now. We just need to keep her here the next week to make sure everything is fine and then you can take her home." Adrian said. I nodded and gently grabbed his hand. He looked down at me and I managed to press my lips against his.

"You wanna grab some lunch with me later?" I asked. Adrian nodded and I kissed him again. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Go do your work." I murmured. Adrian sighed and closed his eyes. I smiled at him happily and pressed my lips against his again. I finally pulled away and turned to face my daughter.

"I'll come grab you when I'm on my break." He whispered. I nodded my head and picked Ava up.

Alex ended up leaving as well and Holly sat in the nursery.

"I hungry," She whined, running over to the door.

"Holly-Bear, do you want me to take you to get some food?" I asked. Holly nodded and pulled my hood on her head. I smiled and put Ava down. I picked Holly up and she smiled at me. We walked out of the room and I saw Adrian walking down the hallway. I waited for him and he placed his hand on my lower back.

"Just in time, your daughter is hungry." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me and gently pressed his lips against my temple.

"It looks as though we're going to get something yummy to eat then Holly-Bear!" Adrian said. Holly nodded her head and smiled at Adrian. She squirmed from my arms and he took her.

"So you choose Daddy over Makennah?" I asked her. She looked at me and Adrian tickled her so she squealed with laughter. I looked up and froze when I saw Uncle Mark. He was staring at me angrily and I groaned. Adrian looked at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is my Uncle Mark," I murmured. Uncle Mark came forward and held his hand out.

"You must be Adrian, I'm Mark Calaway. Would it be all right if I joined you guys for lunch?" Uncle Mark said. I nodded my head and he got in the elevator with us as we made our way down to the cafeteria.

"Do your Mom and Dad know that you are seeing Adrian again?" Uncle Mark asked. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Uncle Mark, I plan on telling them that I can't live without him. Why won't they accept that anyway?" I asked.

"I think they haven't realised that this is what your Poppa put them through. They have just got your best interests at heart and I think that with everything that has gone on recently in your life, from getting pregnant with Ava to having her four months premature, they now feel the need to protect you from everything, even if that includes boys." Uncle Mark said. I nodded my head and he grinned.

"Your parents just want you to be happy and I think that if both you and Adrian sit down with them and have a chat, they will realise that what they are doing is stupid. From what I have seen Adrian is a great guy and seeing that he has his own daughter, I'm pretty sure he is a stable, reliable guy. However, that also might be one of the reasons your parents are so weary about him. Adrian might choose within the next year or so that he wants to settle down and get married. Your parents wouldn't want that." Uncle Mark said.

"I know. Well I'm friends with Alexander, Adrian's little brother and he is thinking that we should have our families meet up to voice any concerns that the other family may have. Just get everything cleared up and see how things go." I said. Uncle Mark nodded and Adrian came back in from playing with Holly. I smiled up at him and he sat down next to me.

"Your little girl looks a lot like you." Uncle Mark commented.

"Well, except for the hair, she got that from her Mommy." Adrian said, smiling at Holly and gently ruffling her blonde ringlets.

"I think that you should take me to see Ava now Makennah." Uncle Mark said. I nodded and Holly held her arms out when I stood up and I picked her up.

"Well I have to get back to work now anyway." Adrian said. I nodded and he leant over and kissed me.

"I need to talk to you before you leave so come see me when you finish work." I said. Adrian nodded and kissed me again. Then he went off in a different direction and I went up to the nursery with Uncle Mark and Holly.

Uncle Mark ended up leaving a little while later and I got Holly off to sleep as she was restless. Adrian came in to check on us and I smiled at him.

"How about we have that talk now?" He asked. I nodded and he sat down next to me.

"When I was talking to Alex before, he thinks that we should have our families sit down for dinner and discuss all problems and worries about us being together. However I would prefer to do this next week after Ava comes home." I said. Adrian nodded and smiled.

"You're okay with this?" Adrian asked. I nodded my head and placed my hand on his thigh.

"I think this is the best thing that we could do. It will make it easy for everyone to voice their concerns and stuff." I said. Adrian smiled and leant over to kiss me.

"You're right." He said. I nodded and kissed him again.

Now, this dinner just had to go as planned.


	9. Welcome Home Ava

**Welcome Home Ava**

**February 12th, 2016**

"Welcome home Princess!" I said, lifting her out of the car seat. Ava whimpered and her eyes opened. I smiled and pressed my lips against her head. She started screaming and I held her so her head was resting against my heart. She seemed to relax and I smiled. I walked inside the house and saw Poppa, Gamma, Grandpa Paul, Nanna Pat, Uncle Shane, Auntie Marissa, Declan, Kenyon, Aidan and Isabella. Aurora, Murphy and Hunter were standing at the front of everyone else and I could see that they were excited. They hadn't even seen their niece yet. Mom shut the door behind me and I saw Dad go upstairs to the nursery. I smiled and walked forward to show Aurora, Murphy and Hunter their little niece.

"Baby," Hunter said, gently placing his finger on her cheek. I nodded and he looked up at me smiling.

"Can you say Ava?" I asked him.

"Ava," He replied. I smiled and Aurora touched my shoulder.

"Can I hold Ava?" She asked. I nodded and gently placed her in Aurora's arms.

"Go sit on the sofa honey," I murmured. Aurora nodded and she made her way over to the sofa.

"Mom, are you okay with the whole dinner thing?" I asked. Mom nodded her head and gripped my hand.

"I think that it will be good." Mom said. I nodded my head and then I heard Ava screaming.

"Aw, Princess, come to Mommy," I said, taking her from Aurora's arms.

"I think she might want a nap Makennah." Mom said. I nodded and took her up to the nursery where I got her off to sleep.

When I came downstairs after getting Ava to sleep, I saw Alex, his parents Janelle and Thomas and his little brother and sister; Aaron and Addison. Holly was also there but it looked as though Adrian wasn't here yet. I smiled at them and Holly came running over to me. I lifted her up and hugged her.

"Where Daddy," She said, looking around.

"I dunno Holly-Bear, do you want a juice?" I asked. She nodded and I took her out to the kitchen. Hunter followed and I sat them both on the counter. I got both of them juice boxes out and opened them.

"Can I get down?" Hunter asked. I smiled and helped him down. Then I looked at Holly and saw her watching me.

"Your Daddy always has to make a grand entrance doesn't he?" I said, running my hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I do." Adrian said, walking into the kitchen. I smiled and he came to hug me.

"Where is Ava?" He asked.

"I put her down for a nap. Are you nervous?" I asked. Adrian nodded and I smiled. I ran my hand down his arm.

"Everything will be just fine okay? We're just proving how much we care for each other." I said.

"I love you Makennah," Adrian said. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Adrian," I murmured against his lips. I heard footsteps and I took a few steps back from him but I kept staring at him. Finally I turned and I saw Mom and Dad staring at us. Mom looked pale and Dad was rubbing her shoulders.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked. Mom nodded and then she started crying. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her.

"Ava is crying do you want me to go get her?" Gamma Linda said. I nodded my head and she left the room.

As I tried to calm Mom down, I felt a little hand catch a handful of my hair. I turned to see Holly with tears running down her face and her little arms were out. Adrian went to grab her and she screamed. I lifted her up and she nestled her face into my neck. I smiled and Mom pulled back to look at me.

"This is where I want to be." I whispered. She nodded and cupped my face with her hand.

"I'm so proud of you." She murmured. I smiled and she leant across to kiss my forehead. Gamma came in the room with Ava screaming and I sighed.

"I'll take her," Adrian said, walking forward. Gamma placed Ava in his arms and Ava slowly calmed down.

"You've got the magic touch," I whispered, kissing his bicep as I walked over to them.

"Nah, Ava just knows me. For the last three weeks, I'd be doing the early morning shift and she'd be crying when I'd get in, no-one could calm her down except me. She knows these arms well, don't you angel?" Adrian said.

"How would you get her to calm down?" I asked.

"Well, I'd hold her until she was calm and then I placed her in the crib and wheel her around with me. I think I soothed her. Maybe she could see how much her Mommy cared about me and she wanted to follow suit." Adrian said. I smiled and felt Holly go limp.

"Come with me," I murmured to him. He nodded and we went upstairs to my bedroom. I placed Holly on my bed and took Ava back into her nursery. Then we went downstairs and I saw everyone sitting at the table.

"It's show time," I murmured. He nodded and gripped my hand as we went and sat down at the table.

"Okay, so you know why we wanted everyone here. Thomas and Janelle, I really appreciate you guys coming over." I said. Thomas and Janelle smiled and then Uncle Shane leant forward.

"All right, I'm going to get the ball rolling. This relationship doesn't only concern you guys anymore. There are also two little girls that could get emotionally attached." Uncle Shane said. I nodded my head and looked at Adrian.

"That is correct but Uncle Shane; we can't help how we feel about each other. If Ava and Holly get emotionally attached and we break up, we will have to find a way to deal with that problem ourselves." I said.

"What if it is a bad break up?" He said.

"Once again, we will have to find a way to deal with that if the time comes. Adrian and Holly mean a lot to me and I think that they will always be a part of my life." I said. Adrian placed his hand on top of mine on the table and I smiled at him.

"You see, I had a problem with this, as did your Mother until we walked in on you in the kitchen. The way you were staring at him is the way that your Mom stares at me. You can't replace that kind of love." Dad said. I smiled and felt myself tearing up.

"I've never had a problem with this." Thomas said. Janelle nodded and smiled at us. I looked over at Grandpa Paul and Nanna Pat and they were staring at me with a frown.

"If it makes you happy," Nanna Pat finally said. I nodded and looked at Grandpa Paul. He was staring back at me and I felt a tear fall onto my cheek.

"I'm absolutely fine with it." He said. I smiled and nodded my head. Then I turned to look at the final two- Poppa Vince and Gamma Linda.

"So... what do you two think?" I asked. Poppa Vince shifted in his chair and looked down at the table. When he looked up, he avoided my gaze. I saw him look directly at Gamma and I bit my lip. I heard crying and I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I murmured. Adrian looked up at me and I smiled down at him.

"I think it is Holly-Bear, do you want me to get her?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll get her." I said, leaning down and pressing my lips against his. I patted his face and ran upstairs. I walked into my room and saw Holly sitting in my bed looking confused and scared. I smiled at her and she slowly slipped out of the bed. She came over to me and I gripped her hand. I took her back downstairs and when she saw Janelle, she ran over to her and Janelle lifted her up. I sat down again and Poppa Vince was smiling at me.

"Go for it." He said. I squealed and looked at Gamma Linda. She nodded her head and I smiled. I turned to look at Adrian and he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled through the kiss and then I pulled away.

"All right, let's go watch the baseball!" Dad announced. I smiled and followed him into the room. Adrian came and sat right beside me, holding my hand the entire time. This was one of the happiest days in my life.


	10. Stressed Out

**Stressed Out**

**March 3rd, 2016**

Being a teenage Mom was more difficult than I expected. Ava was very restless and wouldn't stay asleep for more than an hour at night. I didn't know what was wrong with her and I was starting to get worried. I hadn't seen Adrian in two weeks and I missed him terribly. However, he was always at work and I couldn't leave Ava alone at night until she had settled down.

"All right Princess, let's go for a walk." I said, rubbing her back softly and bouncing her up and down. It was two o'clock in the morning and I was tired. As she cried, I felt my own eyes welling up with tears.

"Okay, no walk then, please baby girl, just be quiet for Mommy. That's a good girl. Okay, come on, you can sleep with me," I murmured. I got back into bed and rested her on my chest. She seemed to relax and go straight off to sleep. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep as well.

"Ava has been very difficult. It's no surprise that she has had to resort to this." I heard Mom say. I felt movement on my chest and realised that Ava was still resting there.

"I'll just take her for a moment and try and sort her out. I think she might just need a good back rub. I know she used to stiffen her whole body up in pain when she was at the hospital." I heard Adrian say.

"So what, a back rub will do the trick?" Mom asked.

"I think when she becomes restless she needs a backrub." Adrian said. I could hear Ava whimpering and then she stopped.

"There we go, that feels so much better doesn't it Ava?" He said soothingly.

"I'll leave you alone; just lay down next to Makennah. Try not to wake her; she has been dead on her feet for the past two weeks." Mom said. I heard quiet footsteps and my door shut. I rolled over and put my arm over Adrian. I mumbled and cuddled into him.

When I woke up next, I felt arms around my waist.

"Hey babe," I heard Adrian say. I lifted up and smiled at him.

"Hi Adrian," I said, leaning over and kissing him.

"A back rub did the trick; your baby girl has been out for three and a half hours." Adrian said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Thanks," I murmured. He nodded and I felt his hand run down my back.

"Adrian, do you know what happened to me?" I asked. Adrian sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I do know what happened to you." He replied. I bit my lip and moved closer to him.

"I have had sex since then so you don't need to hold back." I whispered.

"Hmm... okay but we aren't having sex in this house, especially while your Mom is here." He said. I nodded and ran my hand down his face.

"When do you think though?" I asked.

"Well, do you and Ava want to spend tonight at mine?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

When we went to Adrian's house that night, I was nervous. I lay Ava down to sleep and went out to sit on the sofa. Adrian was sitting there shirtless and he smiled up at me. I smiled back and sat down next to him.

"I'm nervous," I whispered. Adrian nodded and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything." He said. I nodded and felt his hand trail up my thigh.

"Is this all right?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He started kissing my neck and I giggled happily.

"I'm not so nervous anymore," I murmured. Adrian nodded and lifted me off of the lounge. He carried me to his bedroom and put me down. I kissed him again and we backed towards the bed.

Ava's whimpers woke me up the next morning at five. I got up and walked over to Holly's room where Ava was sleeping as well. I picked her up out of the travel cot and gently bounced her in my arm.

"Hi Mommy," Holly said. I spun around to look at her sitting up in bed and I smiled.

"Hey baby girl, did Ava wake you up?" I asked. Holly nodded and held her arms out.

"Mommy, hold!" She said. I lifted her up in my other arm and took her downstairs with me. I was shocked and happy that she called me Mom. We went across to the kitchen and I sat her on the bench.

"I'll just get you and Ava a bottle each," I said. She nodded her head and I warmed the bottles up. I helped her off of the counter and gave her the bottle and then I put Ava's one in her mouth. We went into the living room and Holly crawled up on the sofa next to me. As I fed Ava, Holly drank her own bottle snuggled up to me. After both girls finished drinking their bottles, we all cuddled up on the lounge. Ava fell asleep almost instantly and I felt Holly move a little bit but she fell asleep soon after. I closed my eyes as well and we went off to sleep.

"Shh man, don't raise your voice; you're going to wake them!" Adrian hissed.

"Does it look as though I care Adrian? I want you to hand over my granddaughter." An angry voice said.

"No, she's my daughter you aren't taking her back to Australia to live!" Adrian replied.

"Yes we are because you won't let us see her so we're taking her off of you!" The other male voice said.

"I'm her father! You can't take her!" Adrian said.

"Why is that? Do you want your new slut to look after her? No way, that's not going to happen." He said.

"Adam, she's not a slut okay. Get out of my house; I'm not in the mood to deal with this." Adrian said.

"She isn't a slut yet she has a baby that isn't yours and is expecting you to raise the baby with her? You're kidding yourself Adrian; she's only looking for stability." Adam said. Ava started to whimper and I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. I felt her being lifted off of my chest and Adrian gave my hand a quick and gentle squeeze.

"Honestly, I think you should go." Adrian said.

"I've got the goddamn papers Adrian; I'm taking Holly with me." Adam said.

"All right, you win okay? I'm coming back to Australia and I'm fighting you on this. You are not taking my daughter away from me. Thank you for ruining everything!" Adrian said. He came over to us and I opened my eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby," He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I sat there confused and he placed Ava on my chest again. He lifted Holly up and carried her upstairs. I stood up and followed after him.

"I don't want you to go." I murmured.

"I don't want to go either." He replied. I moved forward and hugged him.

"How long will you be gone for?" I asked. Adrian shrugged and pulled back to look at me.

"Don't wait around for me." He whispered.

"Adrian, I..." I was lost for words. I gulped and stared right into his eyes.

"You can't do this to me." I said. Adrian kissed me and hugged me again.

"I'm waiting for you, I don't care what you say and you better wait for me." I said. Adrian nodded and finally let me go. He walked over to Ava on the bed and lifted her up.

"See you later angel, I'm sure going to miss you." Adrian said. Holly woke up at that moment and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy," She said, holding her arms out for me. I picked her up and smiled.

"I love you so much sweetie," I said, hugging her tightly. Adrian looked at me sadly and I bit my lip.

"I can't live without you guys now," I said. Adrian nodded and smiled at me.

"I can't live without you either." He replied. He pulled me closer to him and we stood there, a happy family.

"We'll be together again right?" I asked him, just before he was leaving. Adrian nodded and pressed his lips against mine. When he pulled back, I saw the pain in my eyes mirrored in his.

"I'll call you all the time and I will be back as soon as I can." Adrian said. I nodded and kissed Holly.

"Bye-bye Mommy," She said softly. I smiled sadly and Ava whimpered. I looked down and saw her eyes were open.

"Say bye-bye Ava." I said. Adrian bent down and kissed her nose.

"I love you," He said, standing straight and looking at me. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too honey, stay safe," I said. Adrian nodded and walked out with Adam, who was ignoring me. Holly stared at me over Adrian's shoulder and she started crying.

"Mommy, Mommy!" She called out. I started crying and waved.

"We're gonna come back later okay Princess?" I heard Adrian say. Holly nodded and he put her in the car. I smiled at him and waved and he quickly came over. He gently kissed me and I smiled happily.

"See you soon," He murmured. I nodded my head and he went back to the car.

On my way back home, I saw Alex walking down the street.

"Hey," He said.

"Oh, hi," I replied. He started walking with me and he smiled.

"Where's Adrian? You should have called him and told him to pick you up." Alex said.

"Adrian is on his way to Australia." I said.

"What? Why?" Alex said. I felt the tears in my eyes and I told him what had happened that morning.

"I can't believe Adam. Come on, we need to get you home." Alex said. I nodded and he walked me home. He came in and walked me up to my room and I hugged him.

"I'm going to find out what's going on and then I will let you know okay? Don't worry about anything." Alex said. I nodded and went to have a lie down to cure my throbbing head.

"Baby girl, Ava is getting restless; do you want to give her a back rub?" Mom said, softly shaking me awake. I sat up and looked around dazed. I got up and went down to the nursery. I picked Ava up and took her downstairs. Hunter came over to me and cuddled up into my side. Aurora and Murphy were staring at me and I smiled.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing," They both said.

"Hey baby girl," Dad said, coming in and dropping a kiss on my head. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, motioning to his suit. When I looked around, I realised that Aurora, Murphy and Hunter were all dressed up as well.

"Your Mama has got a very important dinner meeting and the person has requested that the whole family goes." Dad said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I'll go get ready in a second," I said.

"You could invite Adrian if you would like to." Dad offered.

"Adrian has gone to Australia. Holly's grandparents are fighting custody for her and it has to be settled in Australia." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that baby girl." Dad said. I shrugged and stood up.

"Here we go Ava baby, go to Poppy while I run upstairs and get ready." I said, placing Ava in Dad's arms.

During dinner, I was trying to keep occupied so I was having a conversation with Aurora and Murphy.

"Hey Mak, can I hold Ava?" Murphy asked. I nodded and placed Ava in her arms.

"Mommy, can you have another baby?" Murphy asked. Mom turned and smiled.

"I think since we've got Ava that we are very lucky indeed. How about we just keep it that way?" Mom said. Murphy nodded and kissed Ava's head.

"Ava sure does love Auntie Murphy." I said. Murphy smiled and Hunter pointed to the door. I turned to see Alex and he waved me over.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Alex!" Hunter squealed. I lifted him up and carried him over to where Alex was standing.

"What's up Alex?" I asked.

"Well, I'm meeting Emily here for a date but I spoke to Adrian before and he was about to board his plane. You do know that he could be away for a long time?" Alex said. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Alex, Holly called me Mommy today. I can't just leave them; they are part of my life now." I whispered. Alex nodded and kissed my forehead.

"They love you so much and I was shocked to realise that. Holly is already crying for you. Adrian wants you to go over there but he can't bring up the courage to ask you himself." Alex said. I bit my lip and Hunter squirmed out of my arms.

"Adrian told me to tell you that he is going to call you once they settle in and that he loves you with all of his heart." Alex said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and pulled me into another hug.

"See you soon," He said warmly. I nodded my head and went back to our table.


	11. Wrestlemania Weekend

**Wrestlemania Weekend**

**2nd April, 2016**

"Ava, are you ready for your first Wrestlemania?" I said, pressing my lips against her forehead. Ava squealed her answer and I smiled. I lifted her up put her little hat on. When I was out with Dad or at big occasions like this, I just knew the paparazzi would try to take her picture and I didn't want Ava having that type of exposure. I lifted her up and carried her out of the bus.

"Makennah, Makennah!" I heard people say. I felt something little hit my legs and looked down to see Holly's blonde head of curls.

"Mommy," She whimpered. Dad came running out and grabbed Holly. I looked around frantically for Adrian but I couldn't see him anywhere. Poppa Vince came out and grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"What were you doing standing out there?" He asked. I shook my head and looked down at Holly.

"Where's Daddy baby?" I asked. Holly looked around and shook her head. I bit my lip and Dad took us down to Mom's office.

"Adrian, please answer your phone," I murmured, pacing the room. I looked over and watched as Holly gently kissed Ava.

"Mommy, Ava!" She said, pointing to Ava's head. I nodded and once again, the phone rang out. I sighed and threw my phone across the room.

"All right Holly-Bear, Mommy is going to go and find Daddy," I said. Holly nodded and I kissed the top of her head.

"When my Daddy comes back, tell him that Mommy said to stay." I said. Holly nodded again and I walked out to the back of the arena.

"Sorry Sir, you can't come in," I heard a security guard say. I spun around and I saw Adrian's frustrated expression.

"Look, my daughter has gone in with Makennah Levesque," Adrian said. I walked over to the security guard and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, he's allowed in," I said. Adrian smiled appreciatively and took my hand as we walked inside.

"So... I've missed you." Adrian said.

"I've missed you too, what's been happening?" I asked.

"Well, I still need to go back in a week but I was allowed to bring her back home because she's been crying for you all month," Adrian said. I smiled and arrived at Mom's office. I opened the door and saw Mom on the ground playing dolls with Holly. Dad was sitting at the desk and he was looking through the paperwork.

"Adrian, it's great to see you again." Dad said. Adrian nodded and then Ava squealed. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"My goodness little Miss Ava, haven't you grown?" Adrian said. Ava squealed and grabbed his hand. She stuck his finger in her mouth and he laughed.

"She's nearly five months old." I said. Adrian nodded his head and smiled.

"Let me give her cuddles and kisses," He said. I nodded and put Ava in his arms. He kissed her and smiled up at me cheekily.

"How long are you here for Adrian?" Dad asked.

"I'm leaving at the end of the week. I just missed my girls," Adrian said. I blushed and Mom laughed.

"Paul, let's stop bothering them and give them some alone time. We'll take the girls as well." Mom said. I nodded and Dad took Ava from Adrian's arms. Mom lifted Holly up and they left the room. I smiled at Adrian and he smiled back.

"Come here," Adrian murmured, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and breathed him in. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and I looked up at him.

"How is everything going?" I asked. He shrugged and licked his lips.

"As good as it possibly can I guess. I mean, it's clearly going in my favour but I know that it is hurting Holly. She misses my family and she cries for you. It's amazing how attached she is to you." Adrian said. I nodded and leant over to gently press my lips against his.

"How is everything on this end?" He asked.

"It's going really good I guess. Ava is a very smart baby, she can sit up now. I thought that she would be delayed and do it as she grows in size." I said.

"It varies with every baby really and a lot of premature babies actually are more advanced." Adrian said. I smiled and he started playing with my hand.

"Well yeah so she's being such a smart little baby and now I'm working for this company five days a week and Ava is enrolled at the preschool. At first I was worried but she's going well in there. Uncle Hunter is with her and he has promised me that he is going to protect her." I said. Adrian laughed and rubbed my thigh.

"I love you Makennah," He murmured.

"I love you too," I replied. He ran his hand across my neck and pressed his lips against mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know why most of you are here tonight and it is to see, one last time, the legends do battle in the ring. May I introduce to you all the legends that are participating in this battle royal? Here we go, Chavo Guerrero Junior, Rey Mysterio, the 'Rated R Superstar' Edge, Christian, CM Punk, the 'Animal' Batista, John Cena, the 'Legend Killer' and the 'Viper' Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Big Show, the 'Big Red Machine' Kane, the 'Phenom' The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, the 'Heartbreak Kid, Mr Wrestlemania, Showstopper and the Main Event' Shawn Michaels and last but certainly not least, the 'Game' 'Cerebral Assassin and the 'King of Kings' Triple H!" Josh Matthews called out. I was shocked as I saw Dad stare at us sheepishly as he walked out. He had promised all of us that he would not wrestle again.

"Daddy, you said no!" Aurora cried. I held her back and bit my lip. Poppa Vince turned on the monitor and we watched the match. Adrian sat with me and rubbed my back while I watched as Dad fought.

"Mom did you know about this?" I asked. Mom shook her head and when she turned around; I saw the tears in her eyes.

"He never breaks a promise to us." I said. Aurora and Murphy were crying and Hunter was jumping up and down excitedly. He was only a baby when Dad had retired and had never seen him wrestle.

Dad eventually won the match and Poppa Vince motioned to us.

"Go out there and celebrate. I know you are mad at him but now you need to show him how proud you are of him." Poppa Vince said. I nodded and took Ava from Adrian's arms. I walked out and started down the ramp. Uncle Mark walked past me and smiled. I smiled back and then I made it to the ring. I gently placed Ava in and rolled in. As I stood up and picked Ava up, I saw Dad watching me.

"You are an idiot!" I said, feeling the tears running down my face.

"That might be true but I'm also your Daddy," He whispered. I nodded and hugged him.

"You hurt the other three girls in your life as well," I said.

"What about Hunter?" He asked.

"He loved it." I said. Dad nodded and smiled. I turned to the ramp and saw Hunter standing at the top. Dad motioned to him and he came running down do the ring. He climbed up the stairs and I saw Aurora and Murphy running down followed by Mom. Dad took Ava from my arms and she squealed in delight when she realised her Poppy was holding her. I smiled and Hunter came over to me to hold my hand.

"Hey little man, are you gonna be just like Daddy?" I asked. Hunter smiled at me excitedly and nodded his head. Suddenly the deafening screaming came through and I laughed as I saw Dad cover Ava's ears up. Aurora and Murphy were staying close behind Mom and I smiled at them. They both smiled back and I saw Dad gently kiss Mom.

"Let's go to the back now," I said. Dad nodded and I got out of the ring. He passed Ava down to me and we all walked to the back.

"Was that fun?" Adrian asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"That isn't the first time I've been in the ring." I said, bouncing Ava up and down. Adrian moved forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"Let's get going shall we?" He murmured. I nodded and Holly ran over to us. Adrian lifted her up and we left the arena.

I was glad that Adrian and Holly were back at home, even if it was only for a week. I missed them so much and now that they were here... we felt more like a family. The family I wanted and needed.


	12. A Shock Announcement

**A Shock Announcement**

**9th April, 2016**

"You don't have to go." I said to Adrian.

"Yes I do or there will be no decision in my favour and Holly will go straight to Adam and Emma. Do you want that?" Adrian asked, running his hand across my stomach. I shook my head and he pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips against mine.

"By the way, what's up with you? You were so frisky last night." Adrian said, smiling at me. I blushed and he grinned.

"Not that I'm complaining. I don't think the girls are up yet if you want to go for round two." He said, his eyebrows rising mischievously. I smiled and pulled him on top of me, bringing him in for a kiss.

When we finally heard Ava crying and footsteps running up and down the hall that were undoubtedly Holly's, Adrian and I got up. I went to tend to Ava while Adrian got Holly downstairs for breakfast. When I brought Ava down, she looked around and smiled when she saw Adrian. I laughed at the cheeky expression on her face and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"You wanna hold her before you leave soon?" I asked. Adrian shook his head and I frowned.

"Aren't you gonna miss her?" I asked.

"Of course I am, but you need to get some breakfast into her before she gets grumpy." Adrian said. I nodded my head and went to get her a bottle. I rubbed my stomach absently and realised that I needed to tell Adrian. I was scared though. What would he say when he found out I was pregnant again, not even six months after I had Ava, he would be angry. This wasn't meant to happen. We both didn't need the stress and worry of another baby.

"Hey Makennah, Holly and I are leaving now." Adrian called out just over an hour later. I looked up at him shocked and he smiled sadly.

"Wasn't I taking you to the airport?" I asked. Adrian nodded and I stood up to face him. He pulled me into a kiss and I clung to him. Soon enough, he was prising us apart and he opened his eyes to stare into my own.

"I love you Makennah." He said.

"I love you too, when will you be back?" I asked. Adrian looked away from me and he shrugged.

"I don't know." He murmured.

"Adrian, do you have to go yet? I need to tell you something important." I said. Adrian tilted his head to the side and his eyes filled with worry.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're having a baby," I said. Adrian stared at me shocked and backed away.

"What?" He whispered, his eyes travelling down to my midsection. I nodded and sniffed.

"I'm only a month along. It was only confirmed yesterday and I'm scared Adrian." I said, breaking down in tears.

"Mommy, what wrong?" Holly said, coming up to me. Adrian came over and placed one of his hands on my side and the other on the side of my face. He pulled me forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"I will try to get back as soon as possible. So we can be a family together." He said. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Hurry back," I said. He nodded and then he lifted Holly up.

"I love you babe," He said. I nodded and smiled.

"I love you too." I replied. He smiled and left the house, with Holly following after him.

"Daddy, I told him." I said while I was on the phone. I also set up the computer to check my emails. I logged in and saw eight new messages.

"What did he say?" Dad asked.

"At first he was shocked but then he said he was going to hurry back home so we could be a family." I said. I clicked on the inbox of my emails and noticed an email that had only been sent five minutes previously from Adrian.

"Hang on a second Daddy, he's sent me an email. I'll read it out to you as I go." I said. I opened it and bit my lip.

_**Makennah,**_

_**I am sorry the way I reacted when we were at home. I was shocked and trying to get it through my head that we would soon have another child that will need our love and protection.**_

_**You told me you were scared. Why is that? Are you afraid of having a baby with me? Let me tell you, I am not going to leave you. What happened wasn't intentional but I will be with you and our child for the rest of my life. We're like a package deal when you think about it.**_

_**I know how hard it was for me when Holly's Mom died and how you felt when you were thinking that you would have to raise Ava by yourself. We don't need to worry about that stuff now because I love you and you love me. Not only that but with Holly and Ava we are already a strong family. Having this baby will only make our family stronger.**_

_**I don't know what else to say to you. I'm still in shock. However, I'm still going to be there for you. I'll call you when I touch down in Australia. Don't mention this email to me; I want to talk about you and my new baby. I love you Makennah.**_

_**Love Adrian xx**_

"That was a very nice email he sent you Princess." Dad said.

"I know," I said, sniffing. I heard Dad slightly chuckle and I smiled as well.

"Can Ava and I stay with you guys tonight?" I asked.

"Of course you can." Dad said. I smiled and shut my phone. I packed the overnight bag and made my way over to Mom and Dad's house.

I walked up to the door with Ava in my arms and I walked in. Mom looked up and smiled at me. Dad came and took Ava and Mom pulled me into her arms. I hugged her tightly and she pressed her lips against my temple. I pulled back and felt myself crying.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked her.

"No baby girl, I'm not ashamed of you. I'm so proud of you." Mom said. I nodded and hugged her tightly. Everything was taking its toll but while Mom was hugging me, I felt okay. Like all my problems had disappeared.


End file.
